


Don't Be Like This Please

by Calla_Lily



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lily/pseuds/Calla_Lily
Summary: Wonpil calmly doing a solo VLive , talking to the fans .With Jae lovingly keep on staring at him behind the camera .
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Don't Be Like This Please

_"So in order to do concert tomorrow , i'll go and take rest now . Byeee ."_

Wonpil waving to the screen , ended the short talking session with the fans . He wish he can do the live longer , but it's not that easy for him to stay calm and composed . Though he look really calm on the screen , but only God knows how his heart beating so fast and to appear calm when inside him is bursting is not easy as it seems .

He shifted his eyes from the phone to the person in front of him . The person whose eyes never left him for the whole 7 minutes of his vlive session . Only 7 minutes but feel like forever for Wonpil .

"Why you pouting ? You want a kiss ?"

"Hyung !"

Jae laugh , having fun with the younger reaction . He insisted to accompany Wonpil during his VLive , no matter how whiny Wonpil sound asked him to go first instead of waiting for him . But the more whiny Wonpil be , the more urge Jae have to stick closer with the younger . So here he is staring at Wonpil lovingly from the start , causing Wonpil's heart beat faster than it should be . And Jae loves that , knowing Wonpil heart always beat frantically only for him . 

"Don't be like this pleaseee hyungie ..."

"Don't be like this ? Like what ?"

Jae's mode on teasing Kim Wonpil are fully awake , loving the shy look that the younger try to hide behind his small hand . And yet , the natural pink tint on his cheek still so obvious , and Jae itched to tease more .

"Why you being so shy ? I'm not doing anything weird , i'm only looking at you . I can't do that ?"

Jutting out his lower lip , Wonpil reaching out his hand accross the table to play with Jae's slender finger that he always love to hold . 

"Hyung don't be like this please . You're being mean ! You know i'm weak with your stare , that's why you doing this right ? Meanie hyungie ..."

Jae slipped his finger in between Wonpil's , rubbing his thumb softly on him . He took their interwined finger to his lip , giving a soft kiss to it . The gesture that he knows the younger loved so much . He smile sweetly , looking at how Wonpil huffed out his cheeks cutely trying to hide his excitement over the sweetness Jae rarely showed .

"I'm sorry . I know you asked me to go first without you , but i just want to stay with you more . I love looking at you , it give me strength . All my tiredness and worry just fade away whenever i see your face ."

Wonpil bit his lower lips , making a sad face .

"So , you're just using me to release your stress . It's not that you looking at me because you love me . Meanie ..."

Jae can't hold himself from laughing , Wonpil is just too adorable for him to handle . He cupped Wonpil's face , bringing it closer to his own face . 

"Why you need to be this adorable ? I wish i can kiss you right now , but i can't . You're torturing me Pil ."

Wonpil smile , he can feel his face is burning from the embarrasment . Despite being with Jae for a long time , he still feel shy whenever Jae being sweet like this . Usually it's him who always teased the older , but once the older get the chance to tease him , Jae will make sure to attack all of his weakness . Just how Jae talk in his slow voice just now , make his voice sound so deep and sexy at the same time . And that alone enough to give Wonpil goosebumps , sending shiver down to his spine .

"You're so red . And so hot . Are you thinking weird right now Pil ?"

"Ahh hyungieee don't be like this , stop teasing meee ..."

Wonpil can't take the tease anymore , Jae really go all the way to his weak point . Wonpil pull away his face from Jae's hand , hiding it in between his own arm on the table . He keep on mumbling about Jae being a meanie and he just let Jae laughing hysterically . He will just get his revenge later at home . While he fight with his inner thought out of embarrasment , Jae stop laughing and start playing with his black fluffy hair .

"Ok , ok . I'm sorry . You're just too cute Pil . I lost control . I'm sorry . Hey , lift up your face . I want to look at you ."

Wonpil surrendered . He lift up his face , looking back at Jae who already look at him with those loving look . 

"I love you so much . I will say this everyday . No , i will say it every single time i get the chance ."

"If you don't get the chance ?"

"Then i will just make the chance . I'll make sure i say it to you , no matter what . I love you ."

Wonpil let out his breathy giggle , feeling all the butterflies inside his stomach .

"You're so cheesy hyung ."

"Not as cheesy as you ."

Wonpil laugh . He took Jae's hand , placed it on his cheek and he sweetly lean his face on it . He gaze at Jae with his doe eyes , the eyes that Jae always love to kiss .

"I love you too hyung , infinity . And it's ok if you forget to say it , as long as your heart doesn't change ."

"No , my heart will never change . And please remind me whenever i forget to tell you how much i love you . Promise me ?"

"I promise . Thank you for loving me so much hyung . Me too , i will tell you how much i love you every single day ."

Jae smile . He feel so grateful . Being in love with Wonpil is one of the biggest bless on his life . They stare at each other for a few second before Wonpil quietly removed his hand from holding his face .

"Let's go home hyung . We can't stay like this here . Plus , i need to hug and cuddle you without refraining ."

"Yeah , you're right . We better head home now . I really want to kiss you ."

Wonpil playfully slap Jae's arm , but he still smile brightly to the love of his life . He get up from the seat , taking Jae's hand in his making the older get up too . He hold onto Jae's shoulder , whisper slowly to his ears ,

"Oh , i can't wait for that . I always love your kiss , Mr. Good Kisser ."

Now , it Jae's turn to blush . Wonpil just sound so sensual and he really gave him this inviting look with those little naughty smirk . Jae unconcsiously bite his own lip , fixated his eyes on the younger . Wonpil smirk once again before he slowly walk away in a backward move .

"Hurry up hyung . What you waiting for ? We both tired , we need to recharge our energy at home ."

Jae took a deep breath . That keyboardist really know how to seduce him innocently . To others , what Wonpil said sound so casual . Just a bandmate who want to go home to get some rest . But , only Jae know the real meaning behind those words .

"Yeah , we need to recharge our energy ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai hai hai . I'm trying to write fluff , but it's too cringe for me but i still try for this one . I love Jaepil so much and Wonpil is so softtt i can't ....


End file.
